Maravillas
by Paperoheart
Summary: Hoseok, seorang siswa SMA. Terbangun dari tidur Normalnya dan terjerat dalam dekapan Bajak laut ketika membuka mata. Terkejut? "Kalian Gila! Mana ada Bajak-Laut di Dunia Modern! Ugh-" Trus gimana dong Nasibnya Hoseok? Ditambah Hoseok bertemu Malaikat mautnya! Baca ajadah ga nganu buat Summary! /J-HopexSuga/HopeGa/Slight MinSu/BTS Fanfic! Chapter 1 Up Yeay!
1. Prolog

**UNTITLED**

**Author : AmuSphere**

**Genre: Little bit Romance, Fantasy, ****_Anu _**

**Pair: HopeGa Slight MinSu **

**Warning! : Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, gaje, Typo(s), _nganu_**

**GA SUKA YAOI JAN BACA! GA NIAT GA USAH BACA DEH, NTAR BIKIN DOSA LOH/? ._.v**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AAAKKHH! DISINI AMU! Salam Kenal, Yoroshiku, Anyeong/? Author Baru, baru lair dari Batu, batu kali itu loh/? Jderrr. Ini sebenernya Fanfic pertama yang gua Publish di DuMay. Demi apa ini yang pertama! Yang pertama woii! Jelas lah gua ga PEDE inget! PEDE! **

**Gua malu T ^ T kemaluan gua harus di taruh dimana ini. plok.**

**Abaikan yang itu ya ^^**

**KENAPA AMU BIKIN FANFIC HOPEGA? J-HOPE SUGA? KENAPA? **

**Karna Amu HardShippernya dan kecewa banget sumpah, soalnya ga ada Fanfic-fanfic indo Yang nge-Pair-in J-Suga. Hiks :'**

**Yaudah gua buat aja fanfic HOPEGA, buat menuhin Hasrat J-Hope Suga Shipper~ A-a-a-a~ **

**oke, ini Fanfic Gaje loh ya. kalo ga Mau baca ga usah di baca. RCL Ya~~~ kan Author baru nih e.e harus butuh banyak KRITIK DAN SARAN. **

**Udah sana baca, Hus hus :v **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Di daratan, kita mempunyai penguasa dengan wilayahnya sendiri. Berpetak-petak, berpajak-pajak. Semuanya di atur oleh Seorang penguasa. Apa yang kalian fikirkan tentang Penguasa-penguasa itu? Sudah benar-benra tidak asing bukan?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Penguasa-penguasa Lautan? Bajak Laut.

Mengarungi Lautan, bebas tanpa pajak dan wilayah? Bertahan hidup, saling membantu, bertarung, merebutkan sesuatu yang ia anggap miliknya? Dengan sedikit keajaiban dari _Fury, Demon, _Bahkan Setengan Iblis. Bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup? Ditambah Sebuah Mutiara Bulan yang dapat menyembuhkan seseorang dengan saling _'berhubungan'_, membuat lautan di penuhi oleh Perompak-perompak yang haus akan Semuanya. Hasratnya untuk menguasai Dunia kembali bermunculan, membuat titik-titik Gelap semakin menguasai Bumi yang di Ambang kehancuran, tetes-tetes darah yang menetes sia-sia.

Apa mereka akan menemukan kembali titik terang? Dengan Tumbuhnya sebuah Kapal bajak Laut kecil, berlapis keabadian dari seorang _Half-Blood_ sebagai ketua, dan Awak buah yang - Demi tuhan- mempunyai segala sesuatu yang harusnya tidak Mungkin. Yeah , _tidak Mungkin. _

Tolong ingat itu.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu karna aku membencimu. Jadi, jangan buat aku membencimu, kumohon"

.

.

.

.

"Kapten! _Dia _hilang! Kapal kita hancur!"

.

.

"Dia hanyut _hyung. _Kalau kau mau tahu, dia benar-benar lemah. Boleh aku merawatnya?"

.

.

"A- Tuhan! Lihat! Tanda ini, Bulan sepurna.. Astaga, Demi tuhan dia menelan Mutiara itu!"

.

.

"Jung, kau- **_whatthefuck!_**"

* * *

FF Apa ini -_- FF apa ini~ buset

Halo Disini Amu, Author baru, abal-abal _nganu _lagi.

Ga suka ga usah baca, Ini Gaje kalo lu mau tau, Masa iya cerita Bajak-Laut tau-tau ada Demon, Fury, Angel, Lucifer dll -_- Bahkan ada Mutiara Hitam/? Ini FF dari Khayalan-Khayalan Amu yang ngelantur entah kemana, gabungin Film" fantasy yang sempet Amu liat sih -_- Ga _pede _sebenernya publis ini =_=v Sumpah.

Tunggu di Publish yak, kalo mau nunggu tapi, ini Gaje Sumpah gaje/? mending jangan di tunggu/?

Sekian Dan terima Cinta dari Amu tercinta~

**RCL Jan lupa sayang~ yang mau aja, yang engga mending ga usah RCL, gausah baca juga kan/? KAN AUTOR BARU JADI HARUS DI BANYAKIN KRITIK SARAN. Maap ya ngerepotin**

**Salam hensem, Amu~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author : AmuSphere**

**Genre: Little bit Romance, Fantasy, ****_Anu_**

**Pair: HopeGa Slight MinSu**

**Warning! : Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, gaje, Typo(s), _nganu_**

**GA SUKA YAOI JAN BACA! GA NIAT GA USAH BACA DEH, NTAR BIKIN DOSA LOH/? ._.v**

**.**

**BANYAK TYPO -TYPO'S**

**.**

**.**

**YANG GA SUKA YAOI GA USAH BACA '-')9 **

**.**

**. **

**JAN LUPA RCL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING :***

**.**

**.**

**LOVE YOU! **

* * *

Hoseok mengerang, bau Asin air laut masuk beraturan dalam hidungnya. Sejak kapan Apartemen Mungilnya dekat dengan _Laut? _Ah, mungkin saja Ibunya sedang memasak ikan. Atau bahkan Adik-jelek-super-menyebalkan-nya itu menyeludupkan seekor Paus Raksasa dalam kamarnya.

Biasanya _sih, _ibunya akan berteriak sekitar lima-menit-lagi. Hoseok malas _deh,suer._Hoseok sekarang mencoba meraba-raba meja nakasnya, mencari benda kesayangannya. Handphone. Tapi, bukan mendapat Handphone-Black-Silver kesayangannya, tangan besarnya itu malah menyentuh benda lembek, kenyal, berlendir pula! Ambil kantung muntah sekarang juga Jung Hoseok!

Hoseok buru-buru terduduk. Benda laknat menjijikkan yang sempat ia kira Handphone-nya itu kini dalam genggaman.

"EWH! Tuhan, kenapa ad— IKAAN?! Di Kamarku?!"

Eh, Atau jangang-jangan..

.

.

Adik-jelek-super-menyebalkan-nya itu kembali mengerjainya? Demi Tuhan, Hoseok tidak akan mengampuni Jung Taehyung setelah ini, Awas Saja, dia yakin sehabis ini dia akan turun menuju dapur, mengambil pisau lalu menancapkannya di kepala Jung-Kampret-Taehyung.

Hoseok hendak turun dari tempat tidur gantungnya, berjalan lurus sambil mengumpat ikan-ikan yang tercecer di lantai. Sepertinya tempat ini lebih enak di sebut Tangki Ikan. Bauu bung!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tempat tidur gantung, seingatnya. Hoseok tidur di Ranjang empuknya tadi malam? Heh? Iyakan? Hoseok buru-buru menatap sekitar. Panik. Tidak ada lagi Poster-poster Boyband-Boyband kesayangannya, tidak ada lagi Meja belajar dan komputernya, lalu kenyataan pahit bahwa handphone-nya juga tidak ada! Ini lebih mirip _Tangki Ikan_ dari pada disebut Kamarnya! Bukan!

Lalu satu lagi, piyama tidur bergambar _Pocoyo _yang semalam ia kenakan berubah menjadi setelan aneh. Sebenernya mirip baju yang Ada di film-Film bajak laut, jujur saja, kelewat _Macho _kalau Hosoek yang pakai. _suer deh. _Kalau ada Cermin sekarang. Pasti Hoseok sudah menatap cermin sambil _menghasut-dirinya-sendiri _bahwa dia tampan atau apalah.

Argh, disini bauu! bauu bung!

Hoseok berjalan menuju pintu. Menatap pintu kayu yang sudah tidak layak itu. Masih berfikir duakali untuk membukanya. Hey~ Ini ruangan asing bung! Bisa saja kan Hoseok di culik dan di kunci bersama ikan-ikan. _Bisa saja. _Atau bahkan, sebenarnya Si-Alien-Jung itu menyulap kamarnya hanya untuk mengerjainya? Tapi ini bukan April Mop, ini Bulan September! Tapi mungkin saja jika Hosoek membuka pintu ini, ia akan menemukan Ibunya sedang memasak untuknya. Sungguh, Hoseok rindu Ibunya sekarang.

"J-Hope!" Suara cempreng, seksi dan cute secara bersamaan itu mengagetkannya. Hoseok masih di depan pintu kala itu, suaranya emang dari luar. Jadi makin penasaran. J-Hope siapa sih? Dia manggil nama orang kan? Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya, lalu membuka pintu kayu itu.

"Hey Hope! Lagi-lagi kau di dalam situ!"

Lelaki -Sebenarnya Hoseok ragu dia namja- bersurai merah,berbando/?, pendek itu tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Matanya membentuk dua garis, demi apa Hoseok candu melihat senyumnya. Bibirnya juga~ ugh~ manis sekali!

Pukul Hoseok sekarang!

"E-eh, siapa kau?"

Lelaki bersuari merah Mungil itu menarik ujung bibirnya kebawah. Tampak kecewa, Hluu~ Malah seperti Puppy.

"Aku Suga! Kau seperti baru keluar dari Goa saja!" Sedetik kemudian, namja yang ternyata bernama Suga itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hluu Lucu sekali!

"Suga! Angkat Jangkarnyaa!" kali ini suara Cempreng menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Sudah ya Hope, aku angkat Jangkarnya dulu!" Suga pergi begitu saja, tanpa menjelaskan ini semua. Ini membingungkan, dia ingin segera bangun dari Mimpi ini. Yeah bangun, segera!

"Sebentar Jin!" Teriak Suga lagi. Tangannya masih sibuk menarik rantai-rantai jangkar, ekspresinya aneh, mungkin saja keberatan. Berat pasti.

"Sini aku bantu" Hoseok mendekati Suga, Ikut menarik Jangkar itu, benar-benar berat ternyata. "Tumben sekali kau Hope" Bisik Suga. "Hope?"

"Nama-mu J-Hope kan? Tidak mungkin kau lupa sama Namamu sendiri!" Kali ini Suga agak Jengkel.

Apa lagi ini, Namanya Jung Hoseok! Bukan J-Hope atau siapa itu lah! _Heol, _ini makin aneh. Pasti Cuma mimpi! "J-Hope? Lalu kita ini apa?" Suga melepas tarikannya. Membuat Hoseok sedikit melahkah maju karna beban yang tiba-tiba bertambah. Suga Menatap gemas Hoseok, "Kita Ini Bajak Laut Hope! Bajak Laut! Kenapa kau berubah menjadi menjengkelkan sih?!" Hoseok yang akhirnya berhasil mengangkat Jangkar itu Mendengus.

"Mana ada Bajak Laut di Jaman Modern! Ugh-" Hoseok maju selangkah. Ini berat Bung!

"kau sungguh aneh Hope, kau kenapa sih? Ada yang mencuci otakmu di Tangki Ikan hah?!" Kali ini Suga mencubitnya. Cubitan yang sakit untuk tubuh mungil seperti dia.

Eh, Sakit? Berarti ini bukan mimpi dong! TT ^ TT

"ouch! Maaf-Maaf!" Hoseok meringis, cubitan maut di perutnya membuatnya sedikit ngilu. Sekarang perutnya berdenyut. _Heol, _Sakit!

"Rasakaan! Salah sendiri kau bertingkah aneh! Dasar kau ya!" Suga mencubit pingganggnya lagi. "hey hey Tolong jangan bermesraan sekarang Kawan!" Suara lain menginterupsi.

Namja lain, bersurai Hitam, tampan -harus Hoseok akui, meski masih tampan dirinya- Tapi pendek itu tersenyum, senyum yang membuat gigi-gigi putihnya kelihatan, matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

"Jimin! Lihat _bocah _ini! Dia bertingkah aneh sedari tadi kalau kamu mau tahu" Suga melirik Hoseok lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hey Cutie-" Jimin mengecup Pouting Suga sebentar. "-Dia memang sudah aneh sedari dulu," Suga cemberut "Hai Hope!" Kali ini Namja bernama Jimin itu menepuk punggungnya agak keras, sampai bunyi _'Bugh' _nyaring. "Ouch! Hai eum Jimin"

Yah berbaur dengan mereka memang tidak buruk. Tapi sungguh, terakhir Hoseok ingat ia tidur nyenyak di Ranjangnyaa! Arghhhh! Apa yang terjadi disini?!

Kalau pun ini mimpi, kenapa rasanya sakit saat Suga mencubitnya tadi? Kenapa rasanya sakit saat Jimin memukulnya tadi? Ada yang bisa jelaskan ini?

Hoseok menatap ujung sepatunya. Rasanya aneh, ia ingin menangis. Ia rindu Tetangga Anehnya, Ia rindu Ibunya! Baru sekitar 20 menit Ia terjebak di kapal ini, tapi rasanya aneh sekali. Bahkan sekarang _Namanya_ berubah!

"Hope! Kau melamun?" Suga memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Uh? Ah ayay, maaf" Hoseok menatap Suga, namja itu manis sekali sungguh. J-Hope merasa tubuhnya melemas, kepalanya berputar "Kau tampak tidak sehat Hope" Jimin mendekat, menyentuh jidatnya. "Oh yeah, lebih baik kutinggalkan kalian berdua" Jimin menyeringai, mengedipkan matanya nakal lalu berbidik sesuatu.

Hoseok Demam, yeah dia emang pusing. Pusing bung! Semuanya serasa berputar!

.

.

Sebenarnya Jimin bilang apa tadi?

.

.

"Kau _demam _Hope, sini biar ku _sembuhkan" _Suga melompat antusias, lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada Leher Hoseok. Hoseok hendak protes saat Benda kenyal lembut dan basah itu menyapu bibirnya. Anehnya, saat benang Saliva Suga dan Hoseok menyatu di dalam, lendir _cinta _itu menyala sewarna dengan 'Neon Biru'! yeah Mirip seperti _Light Stick _berwarna biru. Tapi itu Lendir bung! Saliva! Lendir!

Heh

Hoseok, atau kita panggil saja J-Hope, ia Speechless.

Wow

Ini Ciuman pertamanya, sungguh deh!

.

"Hhhh, bagaimana? Kau sudah agak baikan?" Suga menatapnya khawatir. Sementara J-Hope masih Speechless. Kaget!

"K-kau bilang, Kau bilang mau menyembuhkanku! Kenapa malah menci- Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hoseok atau J-Hope berteriak Frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. "Kau sakit, dan sudah kesepakatan disini bahwa aku yang menjadi _tabib _, bukankah kita sudah biasa melakukannya? Itu cara-ku menyembuhkanmu, Hope" Suga menunduk. Menatap ujung Sepatunya.

Yeah, J-Hope gugup sekarang, dia ingin berterima kasih, tapi Suga sudah benar-benar bersikap lancang!

"Yeah.. Baiklah terima kasih" J-Hope mulai ber-acting.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, maksudku kenapa tadi lendir maksudku _Saliva _ku berwarna seperti itu? Itu bukan tipuan kan?" Hoseok mundur satu langkah. Takut akan di-cubit Lagi.

"Aku menelan _Black Pearl _Hope! Masa kau lupa! Kan sudah ada tanda ini," Suga membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan tanda Bulan sabit diperutnya, bulan sabit yang berwarna Blue Neon. J-Hope sudah hampir kehilangan kendalin sebenarnya. Lagi pula salahkan Suga yang punya tubuh layaknya Perempuan itu! Bagaimana pun J-Hope masih dalam Fase _Remaja_ yang pasti mempunyai Hormon yang tinggi.

Jujur saja, tapi J-Hope tambah bingung sebenarnya. Black Pearl apanya. Demi Tuhan ._.v

"J-Hope!" Seseorang berpunggung lebar menepuk Pundaknnya. Tampan sih iya, Tinggi juga. Tapi tampangnya _rada beda. _"E-eh kau siapa?"

Hening se-Abad.

Suga membisikkan kata,"Dia _Captain. Baboya"_

J-Hope gelagapan. Dia lupa kalau sedang didalam Dunia Bajak-Laut-Bajak-Lautan.

"E-eh! Ayay Captain!"

Orang yang dipanggil Captain itu mengernyit tak suka. "Turunkan Layarnya _Hope _Aku tidak mau kita Jungkir-Balik saat badai nanti" Ucap sang-Kapten. J-Hope hanya mengangguk, dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Bagaimana cara menurunkan Layar, bahkan dia saja tidak tahu ada dimana?!

"Yeah, ayay Captain"

"Ngomong-ngomong, biasanya kau memanggilku Jin" Sang-Kapten atau yang katanya biasa dipanggil Jin itu menyetuh Dahinya seperti Jimin tadi.

"Owh yeah, tadi yeah aku sedikit _eum-" _Jin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau demam, dan-_Oh _pantas saja, ada Suga disini, aku pasti mengganggu"

Speechless.

Dia ngga ngerti apa-apa. Kenapa Jin malah ketawa kaya orang gila gitu?

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum. "V-ah!"

Orang yang dipanggil V itu tidak merespon, masih memasukkan berbagai macam tumbuhan ke dalam _Tangki. _"Apa yang kau buat? penangkal badai?" Jimin mulai rusuh disebelahnya, mengintip apa yang ada ditangki. "Uh baunya!"

"kau bisa diam tidak sih? Aku sedang bekerja, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kita Jungkir-Balik di Laut"

"wo~ Santai saja kenapa sih? kau dipanggil Jin _tuh!" _V yang tidak menjawab malah pergi begitu saja. "V sialan"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hoseok Lapar, kalau boleh jujur. Dan dia baru saja tahu, Bahwa si Manis SUGA itu memang Ajaib.

Hoseok baru tahu, kalau Suga bisa menyembuhkan orang. Karna katanya dia menelan _Black Pearl. _Suga juga sudah bilang sebenarnya. Tapi Hosoek baru tahu bahwa Suga menyembuhkan orang dengan Uh! _berhubungan. _Seperti Suami-istri. Yeah hubungan semacam itu! Hubungan _Intim, _Jadi intinya, Kalau ada yang sakit, dia akan _Berbuat Intim _dengan Suga! Karna hanya itu yang dapat menyembuhkannya. _Katanya. _

Tapi kenapa Hoseok tidak suka? Kenapa Hoseok Risih sendiri?

Hoseok tidak suka Suga dekat-dekat dengan Jimin atau Jin. Hoseok risih!

.

Hoseok baru saja dipanggil oleh Jimin untuk makan Malam di Dek Kapal bersama Awak yang lain.

Hoseok memang lapar, Mungkin disini hanya ada 6 orang yang berkumpul. Ada 2 orang yang baru saja Hoseok lihat. Tidak jadi masalah untuk Hosoek, Karna Hosoek memang tidak peduli. Tapi ada satu yang mengganggunya.

Adik-Sialannya, Jung Taehyung. Hoseok tau kalau adiknya itu memang Aneh, Ajaib pula.

Tingkahnya aneh semua, Taehyung juga misterius sih.

Tapi yang lebih aneh, Adik-Sialannya kini ada satu meja dengannya. Sebenarnya Hoseok ngga mungkin Heran kalau cuma se Meja, kan dia keluarga, sudah biasa Se Meja. Tapi kali ini Meja-nya beda.

Ini Meja Bajak Laut. Ini masih Di dunia Bajak-Laut-Bajak-Lautan. Tapi disini ada Adiknya, Taehyung.

Intinya, Taehyung ikut di Kapal Bajak Laut itu juga.

Entah dari-mana datangnya.

.

"Jung Taehyung!" Hoseok jengkel. Bagaimana Adiknya bisa disini sih?

"Hey J-Hope, ada apa? Siapa taehyung-taehyung?" Jimin malah menjawab. Hosoek cuma mencibir.

"Itu loh Namja yang rambutnya Karamel!"

"Itu V bodoh! bukan taehyung-taehyung!" Jimin menjitaknya. Hosoek atau J-Hope mendengus.

"Terserah, V!"

Namja berambut karamel itu berbalik dan menatapnya _Blank. _

_ngga dirumah-ngga di dunia lain, tatapanya masih Idiot. _J-Hope membatin.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, saat laut dalam keadaan tenang. Hoseok tertidur di sebelah Tiang. Anginnya agak kencang, jadi Dingin. Tidak masalah sih disini, Hoseok sudah benar-benar Capek.

**Dukk**

Tong Air menggelinding di sebelah Hoseok, tadinya Hoseok Sih Tidak-Mau-Tau toh pasti Jimin atau Siapa _gitu. _Tapi, lama kelamaan Hoseok merasa pusing, ia merasa Kapal sedikit Miring. Seperti otak Jimin.

Tong Air mulai menggelinding ke samping, Obor yang ada di atas Hoseok hampir jatuh mengenainya. Uh bahaya sekali itu. Yang pasti ini semacam Gempa!

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sesuatu menusuk tepat di pinggangnya. Tidak sakit, hanya Asing. Tapi lama-kelamaan pandangannya memudar.

Yang ia lihat terakhir, Suga dan Jin berlarian panik ke Arahnya, sambil mengacungkan Pedang.

_"J-HOPE!"_

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Dengan tidak Elitnya**

* * *

YATUHAAAANNNN FF APA INI T^T

Maaf mengecewakan Maaf T^T hiks, Ga pede tau Publishnya! Pasti Jelek nih/? Lagi pula~~~ J-Suga Momentnya belum keluar T^T hahahah! Maaf ya kalau Mengecewakan Maaf!

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK '-')/ REVIEWNYA JUGA/?**

**UNTUK KEMARIN YANG KOMEN MAAF BLM DI BALES, maklum sibuk Nafas/? **

**MAAF YA MENGECEWAKAN T^T **

**Salam Manly, AMU-I **


End file.
